1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for fixing an accessory on a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With growth of requirement of a consumer electronic product, it has been one of the main considerations for the modern consumer electronic product to be coupled to an accessory. For example, a tablet computer with thin, light and short designs and capable of being coupled to a variety of accessories has been a trend in the market. The tablet computer with the aforesaid designs has possessed portability and ability to expand functions. However, the conventional design for the tablet computer to be coupled to the accessory is to adopt a mechanism with an assembly direction perpendicular to a locking/unlocking direction of a key. A user is easily to touch other external components as operating the key, so as to result in bad feeling of operation. Furthermore, the accessory is easily to be detached from the tablet computer. As a result, a fixing mechanism with easy assembly, low cost and better structural strength has been an issue of mechanical design for the consumer electronic product.